Perseus Jackson Legacy: The Beginning
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is how Perseus Jackson became a legend.This is his past, This is his future, This is his life in the making. Rated T, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: all right go to lady Alice101 for the story idea and subject. I got the idea from her one-shot Peruses Jackson: Legacy. Charter rights go to Rick Riordan, I own nothing. Some charter will be ooc. Plz send you reviews on how I'm doing. Beta is Lady Alice101.**

**I have a flashback in Part 1.**

Percy POV

"Why did you choose me for this quest, again?" I asked Thalia as we walked through the woods, "and why did I agree to it?"

"Because you're my friend and you need to get your mind off of her and what happened with her," she replied.

"I have not been thinking of her and what happened. I've moved on." I answered back.

"Percy we can tell you have been thinking of her. It been two years since it happened, you need to get over it," Nico replied back.

"I have mov- duck!" I yelled as two hellhounds jumped though the bushes. As I hit the dirt, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. A three meter bronze sword sprung free. I was on my feet a second later, swinging Riptide at one of the hellhounds. Riptide hit its mark, the monster blowing up in a shower of golden dust. I turned to get the other one but it was already a pile of golden dust.

"I think we are in the right place," Nico said.

"How do you know?" I replied

"Those hellhounds were half as big as Cerberus," Nico replied back.

"Oh. Ugh!" I yelled as I clutched my head in pain as memories flash through my head. Blackness started to enter my vision; I faded into the realm of Hypnos.

Flashback - two years ago

The Giant war was in full swing as the seven - the demi-gods of camp Half-blood and Jupiter - and the gods were in full battle with the Giant army. The Seven and half the gods were battling the Giants. Percy and his father, Poseidon, were batting Gration the bane of Artemis, seeing as Artemis was helping the demi-god army battle the Giant army.

Gration slammed his bow into my chest sending me flying back into the Giant army. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain, rushing back into battle. I found Annabeth fighting a Cyclopes and together we killed the monster easily.

And then I found out the worst news in my life.

"Percy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Well its just that . . . I fell in love with someone else."

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered.

"You were gone for so long, it just happened! At first, he was just there for me, then it slowly turned into what it is now."

"Why are you telling me this now?!" I yelled.

"Percy calm down, I was going to tell you event- where are you going?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, unfaithful child of Athena! In fact don't talk to me anymore! I – I hate you!" I yelled, tears going down my face. I turned and ran for the nearest enemy. It was an earthborn.

I summoned water in the shape of a spear. I turned it into ice and threw it at the earthborn, and then ran to help the gods fight the Giants.

When I finally got to the gods I finally felt the sadness. I knew we could not win this war without someone dying. Ares was down for the count; my father was in bad shape, as was most of the gods.

Surprisingly, it was Hades and Zeus that were still fighting. The only giants left were Enceladus bane of Athena, Porphyrion bane of Zeus, Gration bane of Artemis, Otis and Ephialtes twin banes of Dionysus, Otus bane of Apollo, and Pelours bane of Ares.

Gaea was just watching with a smile on her face.

I ran straight at Otis who was about to strike the final blow on Dionysus. I got there just in time to block the blow with my shield; I then slashed Otis's right leg following by a stabbed in the kneecap.

I let all my thoughts go as I let my inner rage out; I had learnt to channel my emotions though my power. I let my anger, pain, hated, and inner Demon out. As soon as I gave up control, I saw red creeping into my sight.

I jumped over Otis's blade onto his arm, did a flip onto his shoulder, and then decapitated Otis. As his body fell to the ground I jumped off towards Ephialtes.

I brought my sword down into Ephialtes; I then whipped out my dagger and jammed it into Ephialtes head.

I thrust my left hand out. My fathers' trident flew from its spot at my father's side. When it hit my hand a bright, almost blinding, flash of sea green light engulfed my sight

.

Unknown POV

When Poseidon's trident hit his son's hand the flash of the sea came. The last time this had happened was when Poseidon took the throne of the sea. A new Era has begun; one I fear will be worse than the Era of Order, or the 3rd Era. The 6th Era has begun and Percy Jackson will lead the army of Oblivion against Order and his army. Oblivion has chosen the right hero to be his champion. May Helix be with you Percy Jackson.'

**AN: I hope you like the first chapter, I will not tell you what the last paragraph means, it will come in a later chapter. I will post Chapter 2 in a week, I will post faster if I get 50 reviews****.**


	2. I have a flash back part 2

**An: Thanks for the reviews, I know I said a week but since the story is doing good so far I decided that I would go ahead and post Chapter 2. So here it is. Also I left out Unknown pov.**

In the last chapter

_I brought my sword down into Ephialtes; I then whipped out my dagger and jammed it into Ephialtes head._

_I thrust my left hand out. My fathers' trident flew from its spot at my father's side. When it hit my hand a bright, almost blinding, flash of sea green light engulfed my sight_

**Flashback – part 2**

When I could see again I noticed that I was covered in armor I've never seen before. I could hear several gasps. I looked up to see most of the Giants grinning and Zeus and Hades faces were pale.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kick some Giant ass? If not then stand back so I can," I yelled at them.

"It's useless Jackson; the Era of the gods is over. If you don't believe me ask Hades or Zeus. They know what the armor your wearing means. I'll let them tell you and you can let it sink in so you know how useless it is to fight. A small truce is at hand. tend to your wounded, heal yourself, and gather your dead. You have two hours." Gaea said to the rest of the gods and their children.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Zeus and Hades. "What is she talking about?" I asked.

Hades was the one to answer my question. "I will tell him about it, brother; you should go tend to the wounded. Percy, the flash of light was sea green, right? The armor you're wearing is sea green, the same shade as the flash. You hold your fathers trident as if it was made for you. It all means that the 5th Era or Age of the gods is over. The same thing happened when I ripped the scythe from my father's hand. Except the flash and the armor was pitch black."

"You said that the 5th Era was over, but you didn't say we will not win this war. There still could be a chance we could win." I said.

"How are we supposed to win with 80 demi-gods and only 4 Olympians and 10 minor gods and goddess left to fight?"

"Take me to my father. I have a plan. Get someone to get Athena and Zeus."

**Ten minutes later**

"Why are we here, Hades?" Zeus asked.

"Don't ask me. It was Percy that wanted you two here." Hades replied.

"So why did you want us here, Percy?" Athena asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you three, before I tell my father about the plan I have." I replied.

"You have a plan, Jackson?" Zeus asked. "This should be good."

"I don't want you here Zeus, but since you are king of the gods you need to be here. Ok, so here my plan: I want my dad to give me his full blessing. I know it will be dangerous, but it may be the only way to win," I said.

"He is right. While I don't agree with giving a demi-god that much power, we must let him go though with it." Zeus replied.

"I, for one, agree with my father." Athena said.

"I will agree on one condition; I want to give you my blessing as well and you must wield my sword in battle when you need to." Hades replied.

"Deal. Thank you Hades. Lets get on with it." I replied.

Hades said a few words in Greek before a black aura appeared around me. As soon as it vanished he pulled out his sword and handed it to me. I strapped it to my back I started to walk tough the tent flap into my fathers' tent. When I got to his bedside, he opened his eyes.

"Hello, son. By the look on your face I know you did not came here to check up on me. What is it?" He said.

"Dad, I need you to agree to what I ask of you. Zeus, Hades, and Athena already agreed with me." I replied.

"What is it, my son?"

"I need you to give me your full blessing. It may be the only way to win this war. I already know the risk father. This is my plan, not Athena's."

"As much as I don't like this plan I will go though it with. Brace yourself, my son." He started to chant in an unfamiliar language. I felt pain that made the River Styx feel as if it was a prick on the finger. This pain felt as if I was getting ripped apart and put back tougher, only to feel it again. It felt as if it was years later when it was just minutes later.

"How do you feel, son?"

"I feel as if I could take on Kronos by myself, win, then go toe to toe with Gaea," I said with a grin on my face.

**Helix POV**

I smiled as my sons' champion found a way past hopelessness and found hope, spreading it to others. Percy may just win this war and so will his father against Oceanus in the final war for the sea. As my children say . . .

May I be with you.

**AN: I gave away a future chapter if any of you catch tell me. Tell me how I did in this chapter plz. Also I start summer school soon so I may not update as much as I like to. I may get lucky and get a chapter out once and a while so don't be mad a me when I don't update. Also, you got real luckly.**


	3. I have a flash back part 3

I have a flashback part 3

**Percy's pov: one hour and 50 mins from the end of chapter 2**

I stood at the base of Mount Olympus with the demigod army behind me watching Gaea's forces march to us. "I'll take Gration, Pelours, and Enceladus."

"Percy, you can't possible take three Giants at once," Athena replied.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now, tell me when they get here," I said as I got into a meditative state.

"What are you doing Percy?" Zeus asked.

"Letting go, now shut up." I replied as I let the pain of betrayal, anger I've gathered over the years, hatred towards Gaea and her, and the frustration of having to be the hero and leader. I gave into the darkness that had always leaned over me.

**Helix's pov**

I watched young Percy with awe and a bit of horror as the child power went from that of a minor god to that of a titan in their true form. The black, sea green, and a dark forest green light engulfed young Percy. I could sense the raw power of the sea and the dead wanting to be free from their prison in veins of young Percy.

**Zeus's pov**

The boys power easily equals that of my father, in fact, the last time I felt this level of power was in font of Nero.

**Hades's pov**

This must be the work of Oblivion.

**Athena's pov**

My father must be really jealous of Percy right now.

**Artemis's pov**

This boy is hard to understand and that's saying a lot since its fairly easy to understand boys.

**Percy's pov**

The power is hard to get used to; it continues to make me dizzy. 'Percy you must learn to control the power I've given you. If you don't, it will control you. You must learn to embrace it, not reject it. I do not wish for you to die yet, your time to join me is not yet. Soon, but not yet.'

'What will you have me do Oblivion? Its foreign to me.'

'Fine. I will give you the knowledge to continue. Brace yourself.'

The flood of knowledge was painful but I had become immune to pain.

'Thank you, my friend. Now, its time for me to kill some giants.'

'Before you do I made some changes to your weapons. You know the designs well. In fact, it's the one you showed me. Good luck.'

"Percy. Percy! PERCY!"

"What is it Athena?"

"They're here and the fighting has begun."

"Go ahead of me. I'll join you in a minute Athena."

"Fine."

As soon as she left I stood up and pulled out my fathers Trident and slammed it into the ground were a little mound of dirt held it in place. Then I said a few words in Greek. The Trident's middle prong slid into the Trident and the two side prongs bent into a sword like hilt. I then pulled Hades sword out and placed it where the middle prong would have been were it then infused into the Trident to make a make sift Trident.

I then put my hand out so a mace made of five kinds of fire (Regular fire, Greek fire, Hellfire, Fear fire, and Oblivion fire). It was a gift from Oblivion and his son Nero. Then, with my other hand I gripped the Trident/Sword thing and put the end of it and the end of the mace tougher so they can infused tougher when they did a black flash happened.

When it was over, I was holding the weapon I would come to call Executor. I held it tight as I ran into battle; I found my first target Pelours.

I held my hand out as I summoned a ball of hellfire and threw it at Pelours's face. I hit my mark; Pelours stumbled back while Athena threw her spear at the same time as I threw Executor. They hit Pelours at the same time; Pelours crumbled to dust as Executor returned to my hand. I slammed the mace part of Executor at an Earthborn whose head was ripped off and thrown into another's chest.

I then ran at my next target Enceladus.

Enceladus turned at the same time I jumped up and slashed his throat. His eyes started to glaze over by the time Artemis fired her bow, and he joined his brother in hell. Gration, whom was trying and failing to dodge arrows coming from Artemis, then slammed me in the back. I jumped back up and did a 360 slash at his knees, then I thrust Executor into his throat at the same time Artemis fired her last arrow at Gration.

"Give up Olympians, I am awake!" Gaea yelled.

"I will never give up Gaea!" I shouted back.

"Jackson it is to late to stop me! You can not beat the power of a primordial."

"You want power Gaea, I'll give you power!" I yelled as I slammed Executor into the ground, making the Earth shake. I charged at Gaea head on, dodging everything Gaea threw at me.

"You will not win this fight. I will kill you Jackson."

"That may be Gaea, but if I die you will fade! As a Spartan would say before battle: 'I shall dine in hell tonight'!" I yelled.

**AN: Cliffhanger, one more chapter before Percy will fight his sister. Aright guys, I've decide to give away some stuff that would appear later on in the story. Oblivion is a Primordial god; he is the god of the void, souls, the faded, and Oblivion. He is the first son of Helix, the first being, older brother of the twins, Chaos and Order; more will be explain in a later chapter. Nero is the Fourth son of Oblivion, he is the Titan of Fear, Power, and Death. Twin of Vald Titan of bravely, Powerless, and Life. That's all I'm going to explain at the moment, so stay turned for chapter 4.**


	4. I have a flash back part 4

Last chapter:

_"Give up Olympians, I am awake!" Gaea yelled._

_"I will never give up Gaea!" I shouted back._

_"Jackson it is too late to stop me! You can not beat the power of a primordial."_

_"You want power Gaea, I'll give you power!" I yelled as I slammed Executor into the ground, making the Earth shake. I charged at Gaea head on, dodging everything Gaea threw at me._

_"You will not win this fight. I will kill you Jackson."_

_"That may be Gaea, but if I die you will fade! As a Spartan would say before battle: 'I shall dine in hell tonight'!" I yelled._

Percy's pov

As I charged Gaea I thought, _'not a bad why to go out, fighting a primordial.'_

'Percy, I will not have you die today. You still have much to do.'

'Shut up,' I said with a bit of anger as I focused on my goal. Killing Gaea. I swung Executor at Gaea at the same time she swung her staff at me. It was like this for a few moments before I brought Executor down with my left hand while my right hand went for Riptide. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and popped the cap off while slashing at Gaea. Riptide sprung out in time to connect with Gaea's chest.

A gash appeared on Gaea's chest. I then slammed Executor's mace end into Gaea's knee. I jabbed Riptide into Gaea's other knee and spun in a 360 with Executor's blade, cutting Gaea's head off. As Gaea's head hit the ground her staff vanished and appeared on my back at the same time a green flash appeared. Just like the gold one when I gave Luke the knife.*

**Line break**

**Present time**

"Ugh… where am I?" I said as I looked around. A cabin was to my right, next to a pool of water in front of me. Trees were surrounding the area. I got up and walked over to a log._I huffed and sat down at the edge of a log. It had been a long night. It had started with me talking to Thalia and Nico, and now, somehow, I was separated from them, alone in the woods._ _I'm sure they're looking for me . . . I can't guarantee they'll find me before dawn. I'll just make camp here._

_I sighed as I rubbed my hands in front of the now blazing fire._

"_Well," I grumbled, "might as well get some sleep."_

_I laid down and closed my heavy eyes. Morning would be here before I knew it._

_I awoke to the sound of singing. Beautiful, beautiful singing. I sat up and judged from the light that only a few hours had passed. I glanced around me and saw a silhouetted figure sitting on a rock – I had no idea where_ that

_came from – and I stared at HER. It stood up and walked gracefully towards me._

_I looked away at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing real clothing. The only thing covering her was a large snake that was wrapped around her, only covering her, uh, womanly part. Her long, flaming red hair covered her breasts, and I hoped she wasn't one of those women who liked to flick their hair around a lot.**_

"_Percy," she cooed. "I've been waiting for you. You have kept Lamia waiting a long time, sweetie."_

_Lamia? Wasn't she that vampire demon who liked to feed on children? Oh, gods. Of course. Always me, right?_

_I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and flicked off the cap. Yet, somehow, I knew this wasn't a fight I was going to be able to win._

_But that doesn't mean it will be easy to kill me._

_"__Percy, it would be better to give up. You can't beat us all, you know."_

_"__What do you mean all of you?"_

_"__Come out and join me, my friends."_

_Oh gods, I'm screwed. There were at least 20 hellhounds, two Hydras, six Cyclopes, Pallas, the titan of war, and Perses, the titan of destruction._

_"__You can try to kill me, but most of you will die."_

_"__Now, now, there is now need to be like that, brother. If you don't fight us, we will kill you faster."_

_"__Hmmm… nope. You need to take me down first, if you can get past the storm. Do you fear the storm?"_

_"__No storm will stop me from killing you, Jackson!" Perses yelled._

_"__Wrong answer," I said in a soft voice. The sky darkened, thunder and lighting flashing across the sky. The winds picked up to a violent speed, rain and hail came down at a ferocious rate. A bolt of lighting flashed down and incinerated one of the Hydras. A second bolt of lighting flashed down and did the same to the other Hydra._

_I ran at the Cyclopes, quickly taking down two of them; the thirdgot a lucky shot. I went flying towards the hellhounds. As soon as I landed, my earth staff appeared in my hand and I brought it down. When it hit the ground, a ripple was sent to the hellhounds. As it reached them, a spike of rock went through the hellhounds, killing them all. As soon as I stood up, a sword was driven though my chest._

_Oddly, I didn't feel it. Instead, I appeared in a different area, a white room that had one door._

_The door swung open. Just as I was reaching for Riptide, a familiar voice spoke._

_"You won't need that, my friend."_

_"__Oblivion, where am I?"_

_"__You are in my domain, the Void."_

_"__Am I dead?"_

**AN: Cliffhanger. Now, to explain why I put this symbol * in the story. *- I will do a one shot about that subject. **- don't ask me why I put that in the story, because I didn't. Lady Alice did, ask her, I took that part out of the one shot that the story is based off of, if you want to read that said one shot go to**_**Lady Alice's story Perseus Jackson: Legacy.**_**If you guys say that Percy was over powered, well he's not, there will be even more powerful enemies he will fight later on in the story. Also check out my new one shot, Peruses Jackson Legacy: Zeus's Redemption. Stay tuned… plz give me reviews.**


	5. an

**AN: Sorry for not posting any new chapters, I have got no reply from my beta. I need a beta for some of my other story's, so if your good at spelling and gammier or now someone who is willing to be a beta, send me a pm. Look out for some new story's I may post here's the name of three and the summer for two: Thor's blessing, Quest For Revenge, and Hearth's Assassin.**

**Quest For Revenge**

**Percy Jackson, a clear sighted mortal, is on a quest. He is driven by anger, fuelled with pain, and thirst for the blood of Zoe Nightshade. She killed his family, took his love away from him by lying, and almost killed him all because of his family past. Now 2 year's after that night he has his chance, and he won't waste it, but the outcome will shake all that he knows is true.**

**Hearth's Assassin**

**What if Percy Jackson was abused by Gabe, how will this effect his life? What if he trained by himself in the art of assassins since he was 4? What if though his hate and anger, hope was given to all? What if the first time Gabe hit his mother in front of him he makes a vow to kill anyone who hurts someone close to him? He buyed his time with Gabe but now no one stands in his way of killing all who hurts him and his friends expect one person. Someone he cannot displz because he love her he will do anything to plz, but cannot be with her. **

**So sorry for not post any more I need a beta and the copy back from my other beta. So sorry guys and ladies.**


End file.
